Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display generating device, a display generating method, a program and a wireless communication system.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a wireless multi-hop network is drawing attention in which a plurality of wireless communication devices operate in an autonomous and distributed manner and the communication area can be easily enlarged. In such a wireless multi-hop network, a communication path between a transmitting device and a receiving device is determined by a routing protocol, and data is transmitted from the transmitting device along the determined communication path.
Further, when there are multiple communication paths to the receiving device, to select a communication path, statistical information indicating wireless link status between the transmitting device and a relay device, for example, is taken into consideration. The statistical information indicating wireless link status may be various information depending on the assumed system. For example, when constructing a stream transmission system or a high traffic system, the statistical information may be throughput value, delay time, or the like. On the other hand, when constructing a system where packet transmission/reception may be performed with high reliability, even if the throughput may be somewhat low, the statistical information may be a received signal strength indicator (RSSI), a packet error rate (PER), or the like.
Then, when an event occurs that causes a change in the wireless link, for example, when a wireless communication device moves in the wireless multi-hop network or the power is cut off, the communication path is reset by the routing protocol according to the change. For example, JP-A-2007-215179 discloses a method for notifying a wireless multi-hop network of the occurrence of such events that cause a change in the wireless link.